


When life gives you lemons

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [43]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 421 spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Cisco and Caitlin talk about Frost, DeVoe, and world domination.Episode 4x21 reaction/fix-it.





	When life gives you lemons

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked, but it's a damn shame they had a total of two minutes of screen time together during the episode where Caitlin is dealing with trying to get Frost back.

It takes Cisco five minutes of wandering around Star Labs to find Caitlin in the pipeline, chin in her hand and a yellow post-it dangling from her fingertips in her other as she stares off into the distance. He sees her eyes flick to him and back to the opposite wall as he approaches and sits next to her.

“You okay?” he asks. He’d been pretty wrapped up with Harry’s drama all day, but had heard from Iris about Caitlin’s hopes of Amunet helping her get Frost back.

“Mhmm,” she says, barely blinking.

“Can I ask you something?” he asks hesitantly.

Caitlin tips her head towards him.

“Why do you want her back? You hated her for a long time. You never wanted her around. What changed?”

Caitlin considers. “I hated her because she was everything I hated in myself. And I thought that was all because of my powers, that my powers were evil, not me. But she’s still here even when my powers are gone, so it must be that all those emotions I tried to get rid of, my anger, my fear, everything bad that happened.” She looks down at the post-it. “I think I need to get her back so that I can deal with all those things. And I think I actually might like her.”

“I like you better,” Cisco says immediately. “And I don’t want you to lose yourself trying to find her. But,” he says as she opens her mouth to protest, “I understand. Actually I think it’s good for you to live peacefully with each other.”

Caitlin smiles a little. “I’ve been thinking that maybe I should see a psychiatrist.”

He grins. “I think maybe that’s a great idea.”

Caitlin sighs and tips sideways to lean on his shoulder. “Do you think we’re going to defeat DeVoe?”

Cisco’s grin fades. “We have to, right? I mean, we always defeat the bad guy.”

“Yeah,” she whispers.

Cisco turns a little but she doesn’t budge and he just rests his cheek on her hair. “Are you worried?”

“I just have a bad feeling,” she says. “Like it’s going to go wrong no matter what we do.”

Cisco offers his hand and she laces her fingers through his. “I’m not sure he’s thought his plan through very well. He’s going to mind wipe us all but everything else will be the same. All the technology will still be here, all the information, the internet, and all the same problems. So if his plan is that flawed, it must mean that there’s a flaw we can exploit.” He smiles a little and bumps their joined hands against Caitlin’s knee. “Plus we haven’t even brought out the big guns. We’ve got all these super cool superpower friends to come help if it really comes to that.”

Caitlin relaxes. “That’s true. I hadn’t thought about that.”

“That’s because you’re all thunk out.” CIsco squeezes her hand. “Let’s take a break tonight. Dinner and a movie?”

“Yes,” Caitlin says, and stands, pulling him up with her. “My place?”

“Only if we can order Chinese from that place around the corner.” Cisco opens a breach and backs into it, grinning as he tugs on her hand.

Caitlin follows without hesitation. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
